Wild Ride
by Neon Anemone
Summary: "Mmm... you look so hot baby..." Sasuke moaned, thrusting upwards hard a few times . "I can't help it. It's been a week since I had you... stupid business trip.." he grumbled roaming his hands all over Naruto's chest.


"Hah... ngh... hah... Sasuke!.. I can't.." Naruto moaned slumping against Sasuke's chest.

"Go on baby." Sasuke said patiently. "Don't test me..." he adjusted Naruto on his lap, pushing his cock even deeper inside the hot body above him.

"B..but, I.. I'm exhausted..." Naruto pouted. They were at it for the past two hours. Sasuke was being so forceful today. Naruto was riding him for god knows how long. His thighs were burning.

"Mmm... you look so hot baby..." Sasuke moaned, thrusting upwards hard a few times . "I can't help it. It's been a week since I had you... stupid business trip.." he grumbled roaming his hands all over Naruto's chest.

"Are you ready for more Naru-Chan?.." Sasuke asked,squeezing both of Naruto's nipples, "Look at these, they are so pretty...hmm..?"

"Ngh! Not my tits!" Naruto cried, "d..don't make my nipples hard like that!..ugh!"

"But Naru-Chan, if I keep rubbing them maybe you will become big, you know, like a woman." Sasuke licked a strip near his neck.

"N..no! Don't make them bigger!.. I don't like it..." Naruto writhed.

"You say you don't like it, but look at your hips... hng.. you make my dick so hard." Sasuke rolled his hips, twisting the nipples harder.

"Nngh...aah! Aah! Stop it.. my chest feels weird.. ugh!"

He yelped when suddenly Sasuke pulled him away from his lap and then pushed him face first into the pillow. Naruto whined at the empty feeling.

"You want me to put my cock inside you again, don't you? Want me to open you up and shoot my cum deep inside you?" Sasuke muttered lowly, his hand never leaving Naruto's nipples, "You want your little hole stuffed,right?"

"Yes! I want it! I want my hole stuffed! Put it in me again! Please..! Hurry!...ngh.."

Sasuke's left hand crawled down to Naruto's flushed member, moving all over the length.

"It's not enough to come just from your dick right? You want my huge cock plunged deep inside this slutty hole of yours? Baby boy..?" Sasuke smirked against Naruto's neck, his hand still pumping the dick in his hand.

"Yeah...! It's not enough! I want you to put it in... please!" Naruto begged, crying.

"Mmm... look at this hole, so nice and relaxed, opening so prettily for me... let's push deeper shall we..?" Sasuke's finger ghosted around the rim and then two fingers were plunged deep inside him. The fingers moved inside him massaging the hot channel.

"Aah!... n..not like that! Uggh!..." Naruto cried out as he orgasmed. Thick ropes of cum staining the bedsheets.

Naruto panted loudly closing his eyes.

"You okay baby?" Sasuke's voice brought him back from his blank state,big hands pushing Naruto's blond hair out of his face.

"Yeah.." Naruto flushed.

"Mnm.. great." Sasuke said absently as he pulled Naruto's butt cheeks apart.

"Wh..what.. are you-" Naruto's enquiry was cut short as an egg vibrator was pushed deep inside him. He jerked violently as a strong wave of pleasure surged through him.

"Come here baby." Sasuke grabbed the shock of blond hair more tightly, "Suck me off."

Naruto groaned and crawled forward to hold the huge cock in his hand. He tried his best to massage it with his tiny hands and licked the thick mushroom tip with vigour.

"Hmm.. how is it baby? How good is my cock?" Sasuke muttered, his eyes fixed on Naruto's face.

"Mhmm... it's so big! Sasuke.. so good.." Naruto moaned, drooling all over.

"Yeah..? Let's put it inside your hot little mouth now Naru-Chan." Sasuke groaned while pushing his cock in Naruto's mouth steadily.

"Mmm.. ngh... nngh!" Naruto moaned, tears now flowing freely. The flat head bumping at the end of his throat.

Sasuke roughly thrusted in and out for a few times and then pulled out.

"How do I taste baby?" Naruto slurped the head of the massive cock loudly.

"Your juice is so tasty Sasuke!... mhmm... give me more!.. splash it all over my face! Mmh.."

"Yeah.. swallow my cum baby.. ughh!" Sasuke moaned and pushed Naruto's head down again forcing him to swallow the hot cum sprouting out.

"Mmh... so yummy..." Naruto moaned.

"You are such a whore baby.. look at you all covered in my come. Such a slutty mouth and hungry boy pussy... right Naru-Chan?" Sasuke teased as he tugged at the vibrator inside Naruto's ass.

"See? It's sucking it in.." Sasuke smirked.

"Aahh.. n..no! Don't pull it out! Augh...!" The vibrator kept on rubbing at his prostate.

"Why..? Hmm? What is it?"

"Aagh..! Sasuke! I'm.. ugh.. I gonna-!" Naruto groaned as the vibrator was jerked out of his hole.

"Ooh... coming again Naru-Chan.? Does it feel good..?" Sasuke rubbed Naruto's nipples again.

"So...so in..incredible.." Naruto sighed contently.

"Slutty baby.." Sasuke whispered low and put his middle finger inside. It didn't take much time to locate that magic spot deep inside his Naru-Chan.

"No! S..stop!" Naruto was still so sensitive from coming, but Sasuke kept assaulting his prostate forcefully.

"Tell me what you want baby... tell me and I'll give it to you..." Sasuke whispered, still working his finger.

"Please..pl..please I need your cum! Augh! I.. I need y..your cum!" Naruto cried loudly.

"Where? Where do you want it?"

"In.. in my hole! In my dirty hole... pl...please give it to me.. put your cock in..inside me Sasuke!"

"As you wish, babe."

Naruto panted and shuddered as the huge cock breached his rim for a second time.

"Don't move baby...wait for me to put it in all the way." Sasuke said pushing in slowly. Naruto whined loudly. It felt so good.

"Look Naru-Chan, you are sucking me in... so hot..! Ughh..."

"Nngh ah! I'm sucking you in..! It feels s..so good..! Naah.. you are hitting my sp..spot..!"

"Mmhh... so hot" Sasuke mumbled thrusting wildly for a few minutes.

"I'm coming!.. I'm coming again!" Naruto shouted, "Aaahh!!"

His face was a mess of drool and tears.

Sasuke laughed. "Again baby boy?"

"It feels so good.. I couldn't help it...! Mmmh..I couldn't stop coming.."

Sasuke turned Naruto onto his back and pulled out of him.

"No.. d..don't pull out!" Naruto cried, reaching blindly towards his lover.

"Okay.. okay!.. don't worry baby, you love having your hole stuffed, don't you? I have something here for you."

"Wha.. what is it?.. what are you putting inside of me..? Augh!" Naruto said as he felt something big and round was pushed inside of him.

Sasuke ignored him and keep pushing more beads into him.

"Nnghh! Stop!.. aagh! It's too much..."

"It's not babe, they are going in aren't they? Your pussy is swallowing them up."

"Please stop... Sasuke I'm going to burst.. aaugh!"

"Don't lie Naru-Chan. There's plenty of room in your slutty hole baby. See it's all in now. You're stuffed full." Sasuke grinned and rubbed his cock head all over the rim.

"St..stop! What are you doing! No! Stop please!.." Naruto screamed as he felt Sasuke shoving his cock inside.

"Please...! It hurts...augh!"

"Stop overreacting Naru-Chan. You are still hard. Such a masochist you are babe...ugh.." he tugged at Naruto's cock. "You are about to come,aren't you slut? Your ass is spasming around me so cutely.." He pushed Naruto's knees towards his chest and pounded into him.

"No!.. ah!..ah!.. it hurts! Augh!... I'm coming!" Naruto's vision whited as the orgasm ripped through him.

"So good baby... Naru-Chan, amazing..." a kiss was placed on his temple. "I'm going to pull out slowly okay?" Sasuke said gently.

"Do you feel it babe?" Sasuke tugged the first bead out. It rolled deliciously over Naruto's prostate still sensitive from the mind blowing orgasm he had.

Sasuke kept pulling out one after another without stopping and Naruto couldn't control himself anymore.

"Aaugh Naru-Chan... such a mess. You are sopping wet. It will be a pain to clean up." Sasuke tsked rubbing Naruto's cock and balls.

"I'm... I'm so sorry.." Naruto cried deliriously, "I couldn't h..help it. I.. I peed..."

"Ssh... it's okay baby boy" Sasuke patted his head.

"Just look at your hole Naru-Chan... it's so loose.. god, I can see the inside of your sloppy pussy... mmh"

"Auggh... no.. d..don't tease me... please!"

"But you don't want me to stop do you? You want something shoved inside right..?" Sasuke stated. "Bet you can take my whole fist now, right baby boy?"

He thumbed the loose rim of Naruto's ass gently.

"Let's find out." He said pushing four of his fingers inside.

"God.. you are so wet Naru-Chan. "

No word was coming out of Naruto's mouth. He panted and drooled all over the pillow under him.

"Yeah... take me in slut" Sasuke muttered and pushed his whole hand inside Naruto.

"Augh! Nnha!" A choked scream left Naruto's mouth as Sasuke started to fist him earnestly.

Naruto was gone, he was delirious with pleasure and pain that seemed to surround him.

After a few minutes,which felt like forever, Sasuke pulled his hand out. Naruto whined at the loss.

"Do you want more? You want more slut? Want me to shove my dick inside and fill your belly with cum?" Sasuke demanded thrusting two fingers in Naruto's mouth.

"Yeah! I want it! I want it!... please Sasuke.. augh!" Naruto begged like a crazy person.

"There you go baby," Sasuke shoved his cock in.

"Aaahhh! Yes! Yes! There.. right there! Fu... fuck me harder! Aagh! You are so good Sasuke. I'm going to melt.. augh!"

"Slut... your pussy is too loose. Tighten it up baby." Sasuke groaned still pounding into him at full strength.

"Nnugh!!!" Naruto screamed as a hard slap landed on his butt.

"Come on bitch! Clench... tighten up..",another spank, "Damn it! Ugh!"

Naruto's ass spasmed wildly as another orgasm was building inside him.

"Don't come yet baby." Sasuke warned as he grabbed the base of Naruto's cock tightly cutting off the flow.

"N...no! Let go! Sasuke please it hurts! Aah!" Naruto was crying hysterically, trying to dislodge Sasuke's grip.

"Aah now you are tight Naru-Chan... mmm.." Sasuke said, placing kisses all over Naruto's back.

Loud squelching sounds filled the room, Skin slapping against skin and loud moaning also.

"Mmh baby.. I'm going to come... drink up everything.. yeah..." Sasuke moaned loudly. He pushed his cock deep inside and let go.

"Augh!! Sasuke.. your cum is in me... uh! It's so hot, it's burning me from inside!... nuah!! I can't... I c...can't hold anymore!" Naruto trashed against kook's hold.

"You can come now." Sasuke said letting go of Naruto's cock.

Naruto slumped against Sasuke almost lifeless as the dry orgasm shook him to the core.

They both lay panting against each other. Sasuke pushed himself up to press a sweet kiss on Naruto's lips.

"You okay baby?" He murmured taking the boy in his arms.

"Mmm..." Naruto was already falling asleep as exhaustion finally caught up to him.

"We need to clean up and change the sheets..."

"Nnh.. don't wanna." Naruto muttered cuddling up to him like a cat.

Sasuke smiled at his adorable husband. 'I'm so lucky to have him in my life' he thought while placing small kisses all over Naruto's sleeping face.

Sasuke ripped the dirty sheets from the bed and quickly cleaned both Naruto and himself as much as he could.

'Shower can wait a few hours' Sasuke though to himself as he pulled the comforter over Naruto's curling form and snuggled near his baby.


End file.
